Wife Swap
by Freddrick Lou-Zar
Summary: Santana, Brittany and their twin boys go on hit reality show wife Swap. Brittany goes to live with another family while Santana is left with a stranger living with her family. How will both families deal with the new arrangement? AU
1. Prologue – Three more days

**Prologue – Three more days**

To say Brittany was excited would be an understatement, she couldn't wait for Monday. _"Three more days!" _kept going through her head. She had been so happy the day she got the call back telling her that they had been chosen as one of the families for the reality show Wife Swap. Brittany was looking forward to seeing what it would be like to live with another family, she did wonder tho if the person she was swapping with would be able to handle her family. Santana and the kids could sometimes be a bit of a handful. Oh well she'll just have to make sure that she has a talk with them and most importantly put the finishing touches on the house manual so hopefully things go well for the first week till the "rules change ceremony". The second week will certainly be a challenge for wife and kids, mostly her wife seeing as she hated to be told what to do by any but Brittany.

Brittany smiled to herself as she cleaned the kitchen, she could just imagine what it was going to be like for the poor person that has to take on her role as a wife and mother as well as all duties that come with that. She was a stay at home mom; she did the cooking and cleaning as well as takes care for the twins.

"Mama" "Mama" "Mama" The twins repeated from there play pen in the living room. Brittany looked over at her two beautiful sons, Hugo and Leon, from her spot in the kitchen, to see the twin boys looking at her. One of the boys had his hands clapping together to get his mamas attention, while the other one was standing on his feet with his little hand grasping the top of their play pen trying to get out. They were developing well for two year olds.

"Hey babies, you want lunch?" Brittany asked the twins, to receive two enthusiastic nods from the pair. Brittany then picked one of the boys up. They were identical twins, both had short dark brown hair and olive coloured skin. But there was one think that set the twins apart and that was there eye colour, Leon had sky blue eyes like his mama whereas Hugo had blue and green eyes, one eye (the left one) was sky blue and the other eye was a mix of blue and green. It was weird a first seeing their son with two different colour eyes (Santana had freaked out thinking that there was something wrong with her little boy, Brittany was more calm about it because she had distant uncle who was like that) but the doctor assured them that it was nothing to worry about, it was just a condition called _"Heterochromia iridum"_ and all that meant was that he had two different coloured eyes, he was still a healthy little boy just like his twin brother Leon.

Brittany placed both her boys in their high chairs so she could sever them up their lunch.

After lunch was eaten and everything was put away Brittany sat down in the living room to play with her boys. She built a tower made of wooden bock with Hugo while Leon sat on her lap playing with his airplane and making _whooshing_ sounds. Once the tower was built Leon sent his airplane crashing into it sending the boys into a fit of giggles. Brittany and Hugo built the tower back up so Leon could knock it down again.

Brittany was too busy playing with her boys to hear the front door being opened and closed as her wife entered the hall way next to the living room. Santana placed her work bag on the floor before taking off her coat and shoes.

Santana had had a tiring day. She had a hard time concentrating on her work because all she could think about was in three day she would be stuck with someone else wife and Brittany wouldn't be with her. _"Stupid fucking wife swap! ARRRHHHH!" _Was all that she could think.

She was just pissed that for 2 weeks she would have to live without the love of her life, mother of the children and her best friend. 2 week was like 2 years to Santana. They hadn't been away from each other of more than a day in years. The last time the couple had be apart for a long amount of time was the one time Brittany had went of a dance tour and that was back in college. Being away from each other for 3 month had been hard on the pair. When she had got back from the 3 month dance tour she decide that that was not a life she wanted, she didn't want to be going off for months at a time and not be able to spend time with her girlfriend. In the end Brittany had come to the conclusion that she would rather teach dance then travel around the world on dance tours. She loved teaching; there was more satisfaction in seeing the kids she teaches learning to dance and just have fun. More satisfaction then she had felt when she was on tour. Plus being a teacher had its perks; it meant that she would have to leave her wife (then girlfriend).

Santana walked towards the living room door where she could hear giggling and other noises that she couldn't quite put her finger on. _"Did I just hear a crashing sound? Dios mio!" _Once she was at the living room door she was hit with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, there in front of her eyes was her wife and two boys laughing and giggling on the floor over god knows what. Santana loved seeing her wife play with their boys, sometimes she couldn't believe how luck she had got, she had two boys who were happy 90% of the time and a wife that loved ever part of her (even her bitchy side).

Santana quickly pulled her mobile out of her breast pocket of her dark grey blazer and snapped a few pictures before walking into the room to be greeted by her family.

"Mami!" The twins shouted in unison as got up to run to her.

Santana bent down to bear hug her little men. "Hey buddies, I missed you" She said, bent down in front of them.

"I missed you too Mami!" Hugo replied with a big grin.

Me too! Me too!" Leon's voiced right after his brother. He too was sporting a big grin.

One thing that Santana could be happy about was that even though her wife will be with another family for 2 week she would still have her two boys. Without some part of her family with her she would be nothing but a sad mess.

Brittany watched her wife talk with the kids before she was scooped up into her wife's arms after she finished talking to the twins. "Hey babe..." Santana said as she lent in to kiss her wife's lips. The kiss was soft and chaste. "How was your day? Twins any trouble?" She asked before placing another chaste kiss onto the blonde's lips.

"The twins were great." Brittany beamed full of pride. "We went to the park to feed the ducks this morning. Didn't we guys?" Brittany turned in the embrace to looking at the twins only to see them both engrossed in playing to even acknowledge their mother's question.

Brittany turned back around in her wife's arms and pouted. "I don't think there listening." Santana whispered before capturing the blonde's pouted lips in a passionate kiss. Santana couldn't help but kiss her passionate, it was those dam pouted lips; it just did things to her. Brittany kissed back with just as much passion as Santana. The couple reluctantly broke the kiss when a need of oxygen became too strong to ignore anymore. "I love you." Santana stated once she had got her breath back.

Brittany smiled before replying back with the same sentiment. After all these years she still felt that warm and fuzzy feeling whenever her wife declared her love for her.

That night the family have dinner out at their favourite restaurant, Mama's House. Mama's House was one of the best food joints the pair had been to in New York and they had been to their fair share of restaurants and dinners, every Sunday since moving to New York was the one day of the week that they would go out for a nice dinner, it started out as a date night but once the twins came it was now a family night.

"Hey San?" Brittany said on her way to their bedroom. They had just managed to put the twins to bed after some fusing with them saying _"I'm not tired"_ or _"One more story"_

"Yeah Britt?" Replied Santana as she tried to fight back a yawn that was creeping its way up her throat.

"How are you feeling about the wife swap?" Brittany asked. "I know we haven't really talked about it and I need to know what is going on in that head of yours."

"I don't know Britt…" Santana sighed before continuing. "I'm kind of scared…" She whispered the last part.

"Aww… Sanny-Bear, there is nothing to be scared of. Its only 2 weeks, it will fly so fast that before you know I'll be back and we will be having lots of makeup sex once the twins are asleep."

Santana frowned. "It scares the hell out of me knowing that you'll be gone for 2 weeks while some strange is living here. What if this person is like crazy or something?"

Brittany looked to her wife as they both get ready for bed. "San I'm sure everything is going to be fine. You're just overacting"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Santana agreed, her mind was just working overtime that's all. Got into bed a few seconds after her wife did. Before getting into their normal sleeping positions Santana lent over to her wife and kissed her goodnight on the lips. The couple then got comfortable in there king sized bed. Brittany spooned Santana, their legs and arms tangled together.

"Goodnight Sanny-Bear."

"Night babe."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Soon after their declaration of lovethe pair slowly drifted off to sleep. Both happy to be in the arms of the one they loved.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Reviews = Faster updates.**


	2. Day 1 Meet and Greet Part 1

DAY 1: Meet and Greet (Part 1)

It felt a little strange to be walking into someone's home without them there to let you in and let alone going into a complete strangers home for the first time. Brittany looked around the large living room that she was standing in. There were pictures on the walls and shelves as well as a cross that hung above the fire place adjacent the hall to the front door.

Brittany walked around inspecting the pictures on the wall first. The first one was what looked to be a family portrait of three young girls and an older woman and man. The man in the portrait was standing beside the woman with one of his arms wrapped around her; the three young girls were standing in front of them. _"Aww they look happy." _Brittany amused in thought. The next few photos were of the same five people, all in family type portraits similar to the ones she had at home with her family. "This must be the family." She quoted out loud.

After wondering around the house Brittany sat down at the table in the kitchen. The kitchen was large unlike the one she had at home which was a little smaller; the walls were painted yellow as well as the counters and cabins. The table that had took a seat at was also larger than the one she had at home, the one at home seated up to 6 people where as this one could at least seat up to 8 people at a time. It was certainly a nice kitchen in the blonde's opinion.

Once she was seated comfortably with the house manual for the Rockford family in front of her the blonde turned the page to read the manual. Brittany definitely wanted to do this right and to do so she had to read the manual to know her role in this family.

_Soon you be meeting my family. My family ruins on love and good Christen values. My Husband, Robert, is the man of the house. He is the provider of the family; he is an account and has his own small office. _

_My Husband and I also have 3 lovely little girls. Sabrina is our eldest who just turned 12 and does exceptional in school. She is a straight a student who wants to become a doctor one day. Our middle child is Bethany who is 9 years old. She is a smart little girl who loves to read, every night before bed I have her read to her sisters and me. Now the youngest of my three girls is 6years old and named Hope. Hope is a very imaginative little girl, every night before she goes off to sleep I have to check under her bed and in her closet for monsters as well as make sure her moon night light is switched on…_

As Brittany was reading the manual she could help but think about how the other woman taking over her life is going to feel when she finds out that she didn't have a husband but in fact had a wife. _"I hope these people are not one of those Christians that preach gay being a sin." _Brittany thinks to herself.

Brittany continued to read the house manual going into more detail as to what she was to expect and what was expected of her.

This swap was going to be a whole new thing for her. She hadn't grown up in a Christen family. Her parents didn't to the whole Christen thing apart from believe in god, they didn't go to church on a Sunday or pray every day like this family did. But this is why she applied of Wife Swap in the first place; she wanted to experience something different, a different family and a different way of life. This was a life experience that doesn't come around that often and she wanted to embrace it and hopefully learn something too.

When was a quarter to seven when the Rockford family walked through the front door, the girls had after school programs and the father was the one to pick them up on Mondays. The blonde got straight up to greet them, Brittany had been sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for them to arrive home for the last five minutes, she was just thinking about getting dinner started when they had came walking through the front door.

The greetings came fast and think. "Hi, I'm Brittany." The blonde greeted, shaking the tall man's hand. The man was at least 2 inches taller than her with dull green eyes and black hair that had speckles of grey throughout it. He looked to be in his forties due to the amount of facial wrinkles he had.

"I'm Robert…" The man replied, letting go of her hand he turned to his left where 3 girls stood. "This is young lady is my 12 year old daughter Sabrina…" He pointed to the tallest of the three girls how stood next to him. Sabrina had dark brown hair and light brown eyes with fair skin. "This is here is my 9 year old daughter Bethany…" He said with a smile as he pointed to the young girl next to Sabrina. Bethany looked a lot like her older sister with dark brown hair and with fair skin; the only difference between the two was their eye colour. Bethany had the bluest of eyes; they were a sky blue on one of the clearest days.

Robert pointed to the last girl on the end, still smiling like a proud father. "And this lovely girl here is Hope, she just turned 6." Hope didn't look a lot like her other sister; she had blonde hair and grey eyes just like her father. The only thing that she had in common with her sisters was that she too had fair skin.

"Well I'm going to go off to my study, call me when dinner is ready." Robert spoke as he walked off leaving Brittany with the three girls.

Brittany looked at the three little girls that were left standing in front of her. "So would you girls like to help me with dinner?" The blonde stated more then asked, see in the house manual she got it stated that '_most night the girls help with dinner unless they have homework then that is to be completed first'_ so she knew she was more or less going to get a yes. Brittany turned and head for the kitchen with the three girls in tow. Once they arrived in at their destination she turned to ask the girls if they had any unfinished homework that needed to be done. The blonde definitely didn't want to make a mistake by not asking, she wanted to do everything like it said in the manual as considerably possible. The girls shock their heads at the question still not to saying a word to the blonde thus far.

Brittany looked through the fridge and cupboards trying to decide what she was going to cook for her new family, the house manual only said that she had to cook dinner and said nothing about what to prepare. So with no idea the blonde turned to the girls who were now seated at the kitchen table. "So girls… what do you normally have for dinner?"

The first one to answer her question was the eldest of the three, Sabrina. "Mom usually starts dinner earlier because we have a bake dinner on a Monday. You won't be able to make a bake dinner now though." Sabrina paused trying to think of something else to have for dinner. "Um… we could have pizza for dinner instead, that's what Mom would have done instead." She shrugged, hoping that she was somewhat a help.

Brittany smiled and got the girls to work. Brittany rolled out the pizza dough before giving each girl a roll to play in the pizza making process. Bethany was put in charge of putting the tomato paste on the pizza bases that Brittany had already placed in the pizza tray, Sabrina was in charge of chopping up the toppings that were to be put on the pizza, and Hope's job was to place the toppings on top of the pizza with the help of Brittany.

It didn't take long for the girls to get the pizzas prepare and in the oven cooking. "How 'bout you girls wash up before dinner and one of you tell your father that dinner dished up in about 15 minutes." Brittany said as she switched the timer on the oven for 10 minutes so she could check it 5 minutes before it was done.

About 15 minutes later everyone was seated at the kitchen table ready to eat. Robert looked to Brittany who was sitting across from him at the far end of the 8 setter table and asked "We have a tradition in this family that everyone gets a turn a saying grace throughout the week and on the weekend we all say was we are thankful for, would you like to start off the week with saying grace?"

"Grace? Um okay…" Brittany said dumbly, she really didn't know where to start; the blonde had never had to say it and only heard it a few times when Santana's folks would come to visit and that only happened twice a year since they were busy people. The blonde sat in her seat trying to remember how it went ever time her in-laws visited and then it clicked, "Bless Us O Lord… Um, for these thy gifts which we are about to receive… Err, AMEN." Brittany said looking nervously to Robert across the table. He just smiled and said amen, the three girls followed with their agreements.

"So, Brittany, tell us about yourself." Robert said as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Brittany looked up from her slice of cheese pizza to see everyone looking at her waiting for her to speak. "Okay, well I'm a stay at home mom and I have twin boys, Hugo and Leon. I own my own dance studio and teach classes on Saturday. I'm married to a lawyer" Brittany said with a smile. She did have an awesome family after all.

"So your husband is a lawyer and you're a dancer." Robert nodded his head as if he was trying to take in all the information. Robert didn't really care much for the arts; he was more of an education man. The arts didn't factor into his education.

Brittany frowned, "I don't have a husband."

"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong, I thought you said you were married." The man said with a confused look, he was sure she said that she was married and if she was married that means she would have a husband right? Wrong.

Brittany shook her head, she didn't get it, every time she mentioned she was married most people thought she a husband. It was the 21st century chicks can marry chicks. "I did say I was married, but I don't have a husband I have a wife." The blonde beamed she loved telling people that she had a wife though she didn't always love the reaction she go from others.

Everyone in the room just gawked at the blonde not really knowing what to say. The silence was broken when a different blonde spoke, "I thought girls weren't allowed to marry other girls? That's what my teacher said when Hayley Pearson said she wanted to marry my best friend Jessica Hallowell." Hope looked to Brittany and then to her father in hope to find an answer to her question. She really wanted to know if the teacher had been wrong and her two friends could marry each other if they wanted to.

Robert turned his gaze from Brittany to his youngest daughter, "I think it's nearly time for bed, you guys got get ready for bed." Robert dismissed the questioning look he got from his daughters. Robert returned his gaze back to Brittany as his daughters got up to leave, when they were out of sight he spoke to Brittany. "Look I don't care if you want to live your life as a sin but I would like it if you didn't talk about it. I don't want them thinking that its okay for two women to be "together" like that. It's a sin and I will not have them thinking sinning is okay. Do we have everything clear?"

Brittany just nodded; she didn't want to make the man angry on the first day even though she so didn't believed she lived her life as a sin, how could loving someone be wrong? With that nodded Robert got up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone Brittany was left with cleaning up. _"When it my rules they are going to realise that there is nothing wrong with people marrying the same sex."_

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, _please review_, I really like to know what you guys think. I also want to say that I have another story called Stuff Happens and if you like this you may like that… you should check it out.**

**If you want to find out about story progress and or have a question you can go to my tumblr at http:/freddricklouzar. tumblr .com  
**


	3. SORRY! NOT A UPDATE! PLEASE READ

Sorry people

Bad news people I will not be update due to the fact that JB-HI-FI keeps selling me faulty products. On the June the 4th I my laptop was taken away from me to get fixed. My laptop was "fixed" and returned to me on the 18th. I still have the same probably as before. I have now brought two laptops, two netbooks and two desktop computers from them and they were not all purchased from the same JB-HI-FI store.

I will be going back to JB-HI-FI tomorrow and will be getting them to send it back to be fixed yet again. I will really try hard to get some writing time on someone's laptop or computer. I would use my computer but it also needs to get fixed too (also bought from JB-HI-FI)… Was not mine first but my aunt did not use it much and by the time I got it was no longer under warranty so I could get them to fix it…

I hope you guys wont hate me and stop reading my fic, please just bear with me for the time being.


	4. Day 1 Meet and Greet Part 2

**A/N 1:**

**If anyone has any questions about this fic or would like to see how progress is going you should check out my tumblr, freddricklouzar . tumblr (just remove the spaces). I would be more than happen to answer questions there and I post progress updates there too (there is a link on the left hand side of my page.) Also would like to mention that updates for this fic will occur as frequently as possible so please be patient with me.**

DAY 1: Meet and Greet (Part 2)

It was only day one of Wife Swap and Santana was already missing her wife like hell. Most Mondays Santana worked from home, unless there was an emergency at work and they needed her. Normally she would spend most of her day with her wife and kids. They would sometimes go to the park and feed the ducks or stay at home and play games or watch a movie. Seeing as this Monday was no different from any other Monday, apart from the fact that her wife was not there with them, Santana decided it would be a good idea to take the twins out to the local park to feed the ducks.

Santana hoped that they would see the little ducklings that had turned up last week when she and Brittany had taken the twins to feed the ducks. When the twins had seen the little ducklings they had just been awe at the sight of them, Santana wanted nothing more than to see their tiny faces light up again.

The twins were just like Brittany when she was their age; they were just as happy and excitable as she was. The pair loved animals just as much as her wife did. Santana was glad the twins were some much like their Mama.

"Mami?" Leon asked looking at his Mami as she when about putting shoes on his brother.

"Yes buddy?" Santana replied.

"Can we get ice scream after we feeded the ducks?" He pouted, looking at his Mami.

Santana finished tying the shoes up on Hugo's feet and turned to look straight into the blue eyes of her little boy. "If you both boys are good we can go get ice cream, but if you don't listen to Mami you guys won't get any ice cream."

"Okay Mami." Leon smiled up at his Mami who was now kneeling in front of him.

Santana giving the little boy a kiss on his forehead before asking, "Now why don't you pick up your backpack?" She pointed to the small green dinosaur shaped bag that was near the door, just a few feet away from her and her two little men.

Leon did want his Mami asked him to do and got his backpack. Hugo already had his light brown puppy dog shaped backpack on his back ready to go.

Santana grabbed her car keys, handbag and a bag full of old bread so they could feed the ducks.

Some sing and a car ride later the trio were at the park walking over to the small pond. When they arrived at their destination, Santana gave each of the boys a piece of bread to throw to the ducks.

"Now boys please do not go to close to the water." Santana plead with the boys, she did not wish to have to fish one of her boys out of the water because they were to close. She remembered a time when she and Brittany were kids, and Brittany's father had to fish an overly excited Brittany out of the lake because she tried to get closer to one of the ducks. The pair had to of been around nine when that happened.

"Mami! Mami! Look!" Hugo shouted in excitement tugging on Santana's navy blue jeans that she was wearing, and ultimately bring her out of her thoughts. Santana looked to where her little boy was pointing. Right where he was pointing there was a brown and white feathered duck with three little duckling, with similar coloured feathers as what could only have thought to be the mama duck, following behind. "It's the same duckies from last time we were heared."

"It's pronounced here sweetie…" She corrected the little boy before continuing, "And I think you right that is the same duckies from last time… I think you should throw some bread their way." Santana smiled down at Hugo. She looked to her right where Leon was intently watch the duck and occasionally throwing bread into the water for the ducks to eat. Santana was pleased that the twins were being good and not getting up to mischief, when the pair were bored they tended to get into mischief, just like she did when she was kid… The stories her mom would tell people about how she was always getting into trouble, like the time she decided it would be fun to try and hot wire her Abuela's car and take it for a spin_… _

"_I guess watching and feeding the duck was entertaining for the two year olds." _Santana amused.

The trio feed the ducks until all the bread had been feed to the ducks and by that time the twins were wanting to go get ice cream. Santana took the boys to a nearby ice cream pallor. It was nostalgia pallor, decked out to look just like an ice cream parlor from back in the 50's, it even had a working jukebox. This was one of Santana's favourite places to take her wife and kids, they had the best ice cream combinations and they let your own ice cream sundae.

Meanwhile back at the house of the Peirce-Lopez's Mrs Kathleen Rockford had just arrived. She was a short woman, even short than Santana at only 4 foot 9. She had strawberry blonde hair with a grey streak through her fringe, which came about shoulder length with a straight fringe.

Kathleen was currently walking around the living room, more like inspecting where she will be living for the next two weeks. Now as she inspected the room and the things with in the room she noticed two things. one being that room was larger than the living room back home but it still had the same cosy and welcoming feel, the second being that all the photos on the walls and side tables were of two young women with a few that included two nearly identical boys. Kathleen inspected to see photos with a husband in it so she really had no idea how to taken in this new information or even what to make of it.

On her way to the adjoining dining room is noticed a photo and just like all the other photos in the living room in had the two same women. The photo looked to be a wedding photo, containing a blonde-haired woman in a white sleeveless flowing dress kissing a brunette haired woman to her left on the cheek, the brunette had black two piece pants suit with white shirt and black tie along with a black top hat to rain in the outfit. Both women had flowing wavy hair and genuinely look happy, the blonde smiling through the kiss causing the brown-haired woman to smile.

After seeing the wedding the woman could now conform what she had thought when she was in the living room… _"Oh my… there is indeed no husband."_ She frowned at the thought; she really did not know how she felt knowing that the family was not "normal" in the eyes of god. They were living a sin and subjecting those two boy (she gathered to be their sons) to a sinful lifestyle.

Kathleen decide to carry with her tour of the house, she walking round downstairs inspecting the kitchen and what looked to be a study filled with lots of books. After looking around down stairs, she decided to venture to the second floor of the house. The second floor contained four rooms, the first room she went into looked to be a kids room with two novelty single beds, one bed was the shape of a plain and the other was the shape of a train. Kathleen gathered that the first room must have belonged to the two boys from the photos she saw when she was down stairs.

The second room she ventured into was the room adjacent from the last, the room had double bed in it and didn't look like anyone own this room, there was no personal things to suggest that this was someone's bedroom this gave Kathleen the conclusion that this room must have been a guestroom.

The next room that the women looked in was right next door to the children's room. To her surprise, the room was full of toys and not quite in the middle of the room was a small child-size table with child-size chairs, the back of the chairs were in the shape of a rocket. The room looked amazing and colourful, each wall as painted a different colour, the wall adjacent from the entrance was a playful shade of blue, the wall to its right was red, to the right of that was a bright shade of green and the last wall to the right was a bright shade of yellow.

The play room or toy room, was messy there was some toys lying about and in the far left hand corner, between the yellow wall and the blue one, was a large box of mega blocks (that looked to be about ten times bigger than regular Lego) and what looked to be the making of a castle.

In Kathleen's opinion, this room was defiantly a little kid's paradise, a dream come true.

The next room she walking into was a bathroom, right next to the guest bedroom. The bathroom was not quite small or large, with a two-in-one shower-tub as well as a sink and a toilet. There was certainly enough space to move around without running into something.

As the short women looked around the room she spotted a pair of rubber ducks sitting on the corner on the bathtub and what caught her attention was that fact that these ducks did not look like normal rubber ducks did. What was different about this rubber ducks was that this ducks were not the classical yellow colour, one duck was in an astronaut outfit and was a dark orange colour, the other duck was less of a novelty compared to its friend with only a sailor's hat on and was too the same colour.

Kathleen smiled to herself as she left the room cause who would not smile at seeing those cute novelty rubber ducks.

The last room upstairs was exactly what she thought it would be the master bedroom. However, the room did not look whatsoever as she had pictured it. The room was warm and inviting. The walls were a pasty blue and furniture was all in pure oak wood. The master bedroom even had a walking in closet and its very own bathroom.

There were photos throughout the bedroom and bathroom, on the walls, dresser tops and bedside tables. Out of all the photos one stood out the most and that was the large black and white photo that was positioned over the queen sized be that was in the middle of the bedroom. The black and white photo was of the same two women from the wedding photo but in this photo the brunette woman was naked and hugging the equally naked blonde woman from behind with her hands sprawled out on her incredibly round belly while the blonde-haired woman covered up her breasts with her own hands. For a photo with such nudity, it was certainly a tasteful shot.

The short woman could not say she did not think the photo was anything more than tasteful. As she actually looked at the photo, she notices some writing under it that read, _**"Waiting for our missing puzzle pieces. – Brittany, 7 months pregnant."**_

After the interesting tour of the house Kathleen went back downstairs to sit at the kitchen table to read the manual just like Brittany had down at the Rockford house.

_If you are reading this then means you are about to meet my family. Our family works well, my wife Santana and I share the load of taking care of our twins Hugo and Leon._

_Every morning during the week Santana gets up early at 5am to get ready for work and around 6:30am she gets the twins up and gets started on breakfast before waking me up. As a family we like to eat breakfast together before Santana goes off to work._

_While Santana is off at work being an awesome lawyer I stay home with the kids. When she gets home from work she spends time with the kids while I get dinner ready._

_On the weekends Santana takes the kids for a few hours (on Saturday) while I teach dance at my dance studio. For the rest of the weekend we tended to spend it together as a family..._

The short blonde-haired women continued to read the rest of the house manual, it did not take long to finish. There were some similarities that both of the families had. Just like the other women's wife she too was a stay at home mother but the difference was that she did most of the work of taking care of the kids as well as the cooking and cleaning, whereas these two women share everything from taking care of the twins to the cooking and cleaning.

Kathleen got up from the coach feeling a bit thirsty; she had not had anything to drink since she had arrived at the Lopez-Peirce house. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a much need glass of water. When she returned to the living room, she heard a car enter the driveway and the engine cut off.

Santana had just pulled the car into her driveway and shut the engine off. She got out of the car to get the twins out of their car seats and inside out of the rain, it had started raining when the trio had left the ice cream pallor. In quick haste, Santana got her boys out of the car and into the hallway.

Santana shut and locked the front door before turning around and helping Hugo and Leon get the wet coats and shoes off. Once the trio were out of there wet coats and shoes they made the way into the living room where they were meet with a short strawberry blonde hair woman standing awkwardly by the sofa.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen Rockford." The woman said breaking the silence that had filled the room the moment the trio entered the room. She moved over to the doorway that connected the two rooms and stood with her hand stretched out for the Latina to shake.

"Santana Peirce-Lopez…" She took Kathleen's hand in hers and gave in a farm shake before introducing the twins that were both cling to her legs and looking at the stranger that was in there house. When it came to meeting new people sometimes the Peirce-Lopez twins could be shy and other times they could be excited to meet new people, and right now was without doubt a shy moment. Most of the time the Twins were only shy when meeting an adult they do not know, when they were meeting a kid around their age they were not shy but more along the lines of confident and assertive.

Once the introductions were over Santana suggested for the now group of four to move their conversation to the kitchen so they could get a start on dinner. She also wanted to grill the short blonde before she would let her watch her boys alone. Santana wanted to make sure the women who will be taking care of her kids was not some crazy as white girl that did not know how to take care of a two year old, let alone two year old twin boys.

Santana sat her beautiful brown haired boys at the kitchen table next to each other, with their Disney's Toy story themed colouring books, Hugo with _Woody's round up gang_ colouring book and Leon with a _Buzz Lightyear space ranger and friend_ colouring book.

Kathleen sat opposite the twins and watch as the Latina got them settled with in their seats with their colouring books. Kathleen couldn't help to notice that the boys chairs looked like the booster seat you'd find a restraint, even tho it was obvious that the chair were just high chair without there the table top part seeing as the kitchen table was doing the job.

Once the twins were settled, Santana turned her attention to the blonde hair woman. "So, Kathleen right?" Kathleen nodded at the question, "Right, is there anything you pacifically want for dinner? Do you have any diet requirements?" Santana asked, she really did not want to feed her something that would make her sick in any way shape, or form.

The women in question replied with a "no, anything it fine with me."

Santana turn to her little men and asked then the same question. Leon was first to answerer with "Pan cwakes!" followed by Hugo agreeing with his brother and too wanting pan cakes for dinner.

Santana smiled of course the pair would want pancakes for dinner, just as their Mama would have wanted for dinner. Back in collage Brittany and her would have pancakes for dinner at least once a fortnight if not more, it was one of the simplest and cheapest meals that the pair love to eat. When the kids came along, they still had pancakes for dinner but it occurred less frequent then back in their collage days.

"Is pancakes okay for you?" Santana asked once she turned to face Kathleen again.

Kathleen really had no idea what to say to that, sure she like pancakes but that was something you eat for breakfast and not dinner. It was not right. She internally debated whether to voice her opinion on the fact.

"Isn't pancakes a breakfast meal?" She questioned with a slight shake of the head.

"And?" Santana replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well should we be having a dinner type meal for dinner? You know being as its dinner not breakfast." The short woman stated as if it was clear as day.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the other woman; did she just hear that right? "Excuse me?"

"I was just pointing out that pancakes are meant for breakfast and are not really suitable for dinner…"

Santana just gaped at the woman, who was this woman? How dare she tell her that she couldn't have pancakes for dinner? She will have pancakes whenever she felt like, just like she will have sandwich whenever she wanted. No food in the Latinas opinion was restricted to what time of day it was. The stomach wants what it wants, and if that is in fact pancakes at dinner then why restrict it just because it is not the morning.

"Okay this is how it's going to go." Santana growled, "I'm going to make my two gorgeous boys and myself pancakes for dinner because that is what they want. Now you could either play along and have pancakes or make yourself something else seeing as you didn't not ask me nicely to make you something different but instead question that fact that pancakes were going to be for dinner. _Entiende usted?_" _[You understand?]._

Kathleen was a little taken back by brunettes reaction, all she wanted to do was state the obvious. Okay now that she thought about it, she really should of just went with the flow.

The rest of the night flowed rather smoothly. It might have been the fact that Kathleen to "play alone" as Santana had put it and have pancakes like the rest.

**A/N 2:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Do not be scared to write a review. If you have any suggestion on what you would like to see happen in the story do not be afraid to tell me, I don't bite.**

**Also guys tell me what you think about the cover that I made. Don't forget to check out my tumblr, freddricklouzar . tumblr (again just remove the spaces, tho I probably don't even need to mention it seeing as it is obvious).**


	5. DAY 2: How did you know? Part 1

**A/N 1: Sorry guys for the late update, I've just been busy with other stuff. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also read the authors notes at the bottom when you're finished reading. Thanks.**

* * *

DAY 2: How did you know? (Part 1)

Day two of Wife Swap was in full swing at the Rockford household. Brittany had been up before everyone to start breakfast and get lunches made for the three girls. This new morning routine was most certainly different to the one she had back home, back home Santana did most of the morning stuff while she got ready for work which let Brittany get a few extra hours of sleep before she had to take care of the twins. Their morning routine was something that worked for both not just the one.

When it hit five-thirty, Brittany went to wake Robert up for work before going waking up the girls one by one. This was for sure on of the most tiring morning the blonde has had in a while and not the good tired, not the kinda tired you'd get after a great round of morning sex.

Everyone sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast the Brittany made. There were eggs and bacon along with the blondes favourite, pancakes. Light conversation transpired while the family ate, manly between the three girls with Brittany asking questions here and there in an attempted to get to know the girls more.

Once breakfast had been devoured, Robert left for work and the three girls got dressed for school with Brittany left to cleaned the table and put all the dishes in the sink ready for her to clean.

Brittany had a full day ahead of her. First she had to get the girls to school, then she had to come back to the house to finish the cleaning and do the shopping, and after all that she had to spend the afternoon taking two of the girls to after school activities and helping the eldest with homework. The blonde was really worried about the last part, she had never been that good in school... Santana always helped her with her schoolwork when they were younger.

"Girls! We gotta leave now so you get to school on time." Brittany shouted from the front door of the house.

A few minutes later, the three girls came barreling down the hallway and to the front door where Brittany stood. Once the three girls had their shoes, Brittany then handed each girl their lunch for the day.

"So what do you girls got going on today at school?" Brittany asked when everyone was buckled in and she was pulling the minivan out of the driveway and down the street towards the Elementary school.

Hope was the first to speak, "Today is my classes turn in the Playroom at recess and me and Hayley and Jessica are going to play Mommy and Daddy. I always get to be the baby and Hayley is the Mommy and Jessica is always the Daddy." The 6-year-old girl beamed from the back seat.

All three of the girls had chosen to sit in the back, Brittany was a bit disappointed that no one had wanted to sit in the front next to or a the very least ask to sit in the front passenger seat.

"That sounds really fun! When I was your age I play Mommy and Daddy too, but we called it playing house and we just had two Mommies." Brittany smiled, remembering a 6-year-old Santana playing in the school playground with her, Lucy Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.

"_Sanny! You hafta go and bring home the bacon." A 6-year-old Brittany stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

It was lunchtime and the two best friends were playing house along with their other two Rachel Barbara Berry and Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Lucy, who preferred to go by the name Quinn, was sitting in the playhouse pretending to be blonde haired toddler while patting Rachel's Brown hair who was playing pretend as a cat.

Being use to their behaviour Rachel and Quinn kept playing while their other friends argue.

Santana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why can't you be the one to bring home the bacon?" The little brown-haired girl whined. She didn't understand why she had to be the one to go while her best friend got to stay "home"

Brittany sighed, every time they house her best friend would always whine about having to bring home the bacon. It was always the same story, "why do I hafta?" or "why can't you?". The blonde was use to it but that didn't mean it was any less annoying.

"Sannnnn!" The little blonde hair girl pouted, "You know why! I'm the stay at home mom, just like my mom and you're the one who brings home the bacon like your mom does." She concluded with no room to question.

"Fine!" Santana huffed and walked out of the playhouse to go and pretend to bring home the bacon.

Brittany turned to her two other friends, "Okay so I'm gonna feed the baby." She said to her two friends.

"I'm not a baby! I'm toddler. Babies are icky and toddlers are cooler. Aren't that right Rach?" Quinn stated with Rachel nodding her head and agreeing.

The eldest girl, Sabina, brought Brittany out of her thoughts to tell her that the St. Joseph's Elementary School was just left of the roundabout that was up ahead.

Brittany took the left at the roundabout, pulled up in front of St. Joseph's Elementary, and put the car in park. The front of the school looked like an old church and it stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the modern buildings that surrounded it. Just off to the side of the entrance is the school sign, right at the top of the sign was a small cross.

The two youngest girls, Hope and Bethany, both got out of the car. Both girls wearing the school uniform, light blue blouse with a dark blue blazer along with a knee-high pleated grey skirt. "Have a fun day girls!" Brittany waved to the girls as they walked towards the school. The pair waved back at Brittany before entering the school gate, the massive sea of children swallowing the two girls.

The rest of the car ride was mostly quite with Brittany only asking questions here and there. The question consists of "What time do I need to pick you up at?" and "Where would you like to pick you up from? Front of the school or back?"

After dropping the eldest child at school, Brittany went shopping for groceries for tonight's meal before going straight home to start the laundry. Now back home Brittany rarely did the washing because Santana took care of it ever since that one time she accidentally put too much washing powder into the washing machine and flood the basement with water and soap bubbles. Even when her other half is sick, she still does not do it. However, Santana does not get sick very often and when she does the Latina woman always seems to get the better end of the stick with only a mild case of whatever virus she has at the time.

The day went smoothly for Brittany, the washing was a success and the house was fully clean with every window washed, every surface dusted and whipped, floors all vacuumed (just as it said in the house manual). The only things left for Brittany to do was to get a start on dinner, pick up the two youngest girls and drop them off at the after school programs (just as it stated in the manual both girls went to after school tutoring Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays). She also had to pick up Sabina and help her with any homework she had when the pair got home.

When it hit half past 2, Brittany had all the vegetables chopped and in their pots ready to be cooked. The pork chops are marinated and in the fridge read to be put under the grill when ready. Brittany left to pick up Sabina from school since St. Mary's High School (which was an all-girls school) got out earlier than St. Joseph's Elementary.

Brittany pulled the minivan into a parking spot a few car spots down from St, Mary's front entrances, just where she told Sabina she be parking. A few minutes later, the bells rang singling home time.

"Hi." Brittany said with a friendly smile at Sabina as she got into the minivan, choosing to sit in the passenger's seat next to her instead of the seat behind Brittany as she did this morning. "How was school?"

Sabina shrugged, "It was alright… Had a History test."

"How did you think you went?" Brittany inquired, putting the parked car into drive and pulling out back onto the road towards the Elementary to pick up Hope and Bethany.

"Probably aced it, I great at history… I guess its cause I have a photographic memory. It comes in handy." Sabina giggled.

The rest of the drive was packed with idle chitchat between the two, mostly Brittany asking Sabina about school.

Sabina and Brittany arrive home after dropping Hope and Bethany; Sabina went straight to her bedroom to change out of her school uniform and into some casual attire. While she was off changing, the older woman went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey Brittany?" Sabina asked, while she sat at kitchen table with Brittany. She had finished her homework a few minutes ago. She thought this would the best time to ask the question that had been on her mind since yesterday.

"Hmm." Brittany murmured.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany nodded her head in reply. "H-how did you… um… How did you know that you were… um… g-gay?" Sabrina asked, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

"Well first off I'm not gay, I'm bi." Brittany said, taking a sip from her coffee. "I always knew I liked girls." She said with a little shrug. It was true, as far as she could remember she always liked girls.

Sabrina nodded, taking in what the older blond hair woman had said. "How did you know for sure though?" She asked.

Brittany sat there with a thoughtful look on her face, trying to pin point the moment she knew without a doubt that she indeed liked girls. "When I was in middle school, my best friend and I would always sleepover each other's house..."

_A 13-year-old Brittany was sitting at the park with her best friend Santana. The park was unoccupied, seeing as it was early December and the ground was slippery with a light layer of sleet and mud. The girls had walked to the park moments ago wanting to get away from the crowed house filled with aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents at Brittany's house._

_The pair could not go to Santana's house because her parents weren't home, they had to driving down north to pick up her grandparents because her grandfather refused to travel any other way._

_So that is how the two teens ended up down from Brittany's house and at the park sitting in the highest part of the play equipment._

_The whole play equipment was done like a castle with a bridge that takes you from one side to the other and just like other play equipment there were poles to slid down, ropes and ladders to climb, and a watch tower that had the tube slide attached to it was where the two teens sat._

_Both girls were sitting next to each other with their legs over the edge where there was no wall. _

_"Have you kissed Ronnie yet?" Santana asked unexpectedly, sided eyeing Brittany. Lately Santana had avoided talking about Brittany's boyfriend, when she would breach the subject Santana would just change the subject._

_"No, I was going to but I didn't want him to think I was crap or something. We broke up yesterday though." Brittany shrugged, "He said he didn't want to be with someone who wouldn't kiss him."_

_"I'm sorry Britt, are you okay?" The shorter girl pulled Brittany into a side hug, letting the girl rest her head on her shoulder._

_"I'm okay..." The blonde haired girl paused, "I was going to break up with him anyways. He was taking me away from my Santana time." She grinned snuggling more into her best friends side, soaking in the closeness she really missed this._

_The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Santana broke it yet again. "Can I kiss you?"_

_"What?" Brittany replied pulling out of the embrace. Not sure, if she heard what Santana had just said. She thought she might have been dreaming or just heard her wrong._

_"I umm... Thought that since you haven't kissed a boy yet we could umm... You know kiss each other..." Santana stuttered "For practice when we do start kissing boys. Practice make perfect." She shrugged trying to act nonchalant._

_Brittany did not know what to say, yeah she had thought about what it would be like to kiss her best friend. I mean she thought about it a lot, most late at night and early in the morning when she couldn't sleep even if she tried._

_"Um… Okay." Brittany squeaked. This may not be the best way to have her first or her ideal way, she always thought it would be something romantic like over a plate of spaghetti. Nevertheless, she will take what she can take._

_Brittany inched closer to Santana, their faces a mare centimetre apart. Both girls breathing in each other's breath, Brittany could not take the wait any longer. She surged forward, and captured Santana's plump lips._

_When her lips seized Santana's lips in hers to Brittany it was like the most amazing thing in the world, she felt her whole body tingle and fireworks explode. The kiss was amazing, more amazing than the time her mom let her get a cat and that was an amazing time see as she had been asking for months for a cat._

_"Wow!" Was all Brittany could say when they detached their lips._

_"Yeah wow!" Santana breathed out._

Brittany smiled remembering her first kiss, "When we kissed it was like the most amazing thing I ever felt. I think that was when I knew for sure that I liked girls. I mean already had a crush on my before that kiss, that kiss just solidified how I felt about her."

"What happened to you and your best friend?" Sabrina asked, curiosity etched in her face.

Brittany smiled at Sabrina. "Well Santana and I got together when we hit high school but we didn't tell out friends and family till senior year, now were happily married with twin boys."

The Two kept talking but it was not too long before Brittany had to go and pick the two younger girls up and finish off dinner.

* * *

**A/N 2: So guys I would love to know which gleeks you would love to see in the next chapter. Leave me a reviwe with the gleek or couple you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
